


Captivating Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Pre-Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma the "morning after", written sometime post season 3 finale, fluffy with a bit of implied smut, nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivating Mornings

She’s between the realms of sleep and awake as the prickly texture rubs against her neck. Blinking the bleariness out of her eyes the dimly-golden room comes into focus. Rumpled sheets hang haphazardly off the edge of the bed, leaving only their tail-end to cover her hip and part of her leg. As she attempts to stretch she discovers that her legs are entangled with her pirate’s, and while one of her arms is comfortably tucked underneath his and its connecting palm on his shoulder, the other is pinned between his side and the mattress. Her subtle movements cause him stir a little and she realizes what that “prickly texture” had been as he nuzzles his scruffy cheek deeper into the side of her neck and wraps her more closely into him. _Seriously, he’s like a giant cat._ Although her hand is falling asleep she can’t find it in herself to wake him up just yet as her sea-green eyes wander over his relaxed form, stopping at each scar and mentally tracing them as she had with her fingers and lips the night before. A warm blush fills her cheeks as her gaze comes to a complete halt on a very obvious purpled mark below his ear. “That color looks even better on you in the proper light.” A gravelly voice that sends small shivers through her quickly averts her attention back to his face. Azure irises peek out from under thick, black lash-framed lids heavy with sleep. She can’t help but mirror his lazy smile as her blush burns brighter. Worn fingertips brush up her spine, counting each vertebra, causing a shaky exhale to leave her grinning lips. “Hey.” Appears to be all she can say at that moment. “Good morning, Swan.” “We should probably get up.” She says, unwillingly glancing at the red digital numbers of the clock resting on the nightstand resting behind his head, _8:15_. “Mmmph.” Came his reluctant reply as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to place soft kisses along its surface. Emma fought the urge to tilt her head back and allow him to further his explorations as she slid her hand out from between his side and the bed and propped herself up, moving to get up. A high-pitched shriek ending in a giggle, both of which she would later deny coming out of her mouth, slipped out from her throat as Killian swooped up and pinned her back onto the soft mattress. His brilliant blue eyes glittered with mirth as a matching smirk slid across his lips. Emma raised a brow. “Is this the part where the pirate Captain sends a ransom note to the king and queen?” Sarcasm colored her voice. He chuckled and dipped his head lower so that his lips brushed hers every time he spoke. “Oh no, my lovely princess, this is where the dastardly pirate holds his treasure close and doesn’t let it leave his sight.” “If you make so joke about ‘plundering’ I will tie you up and leave you here, _alone_.” Killian threw his head back and laughed genuinely. Emma bit her bottom lip to try and fight her growing smile. “I’ll spare you the expense, milady, for now.” He murmured and leaned to tug her ear between his teeth. “Hmm, _for now_. What should I tell David?” Leaning back and grinning maliciously before moving in again and kissing a mark he’d left below her jaw the night prior. “Tell- _kiss_ -him- _kiss_ -a ransom- _nip_ -note- _kiss_ -might be-in- _nip_ -order.” He growled, trailing his mouth down the column of her throat. Emma made to reach for her phone, she swears she did, but that was at the same moment her pirate decided he was going to remove the last bit of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely random drabble. Hopefully not too terrible, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
